Brokeback Mountain Ennis, and Jack story
by jessie 33
Summary: I do not own anything, I just love writing fanfiction stories. This is one of my favourite movies, and Ennis, and Jack are two of my favourite characters from a film. This is just a short story about their love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alma was watching Ennis from across the table, he was a good man, but lately he barely touched her, or spoke 2 words to her. She tried to grab his attention, but he would either do something with the children, or go off doing stuff that she swore he did just to get away from her. The only time he was truly happy was when he went on those months long trips up the Mountain. He never talked about his time, all he would say it was hard work, and it brought good money in. She longed for his touch, she longed for his lips against hers. She felt maybe it was her looks after the children were born she was looking tired, but she knew it wasn't that. She knew probably those nights he came home with beer on his breath he probably was with some other woman. She knew this town was small, but no one ever said they saw him with anyone. He looked down the table at her, and she smiled, and he smiled back, but she could see he wasn't happy. He loved being a Daddy, but she felt it in her heart he wasn't happy being married to her. She jumped up grabbing the plates, Jenny and Alma Jr yelled, "Ma Ma, I wasn't finished"

"Yes you were go to your room, and finish your homework". They jumped up running to their rooms upset. Ennis got up walking over to Alma who was by the sink.

"What is up with you Alma, they were not finished"?

"Well I was they shouldn't play with their food, I have to do the dishes. You never want them doing chores, they should do them, and not always get away with not helping out because of you. I have to deal with them the months you are away, your leaving next week, they should help around here."

"Fine I just think their homework is more important, and they need to look forward to their futures"

"What I have isn't good enough, I cook, and clean, and do everything for this family, and I get no respect"

"I respect you, what are you talking about"?

"You don't even look at me Ennis how do you think that makes me feel? I'm sick because I'm jealous of my own daughters, you at least talk to them. You take them for walks, you never think to ask me"

"Why didn't you say you wanted to come"?

"Because you could have asked"

"Alma I don't understand why your doing this now? I work to give you, and my Daughters this home, and the food on the table. I have to leave for months, you knew that so why are you trying to make me feel bad"?

"I'm getting a job, I need this for me, I'm tired of just being a housewife, and nothing else"

"You are a wife, and a Mother"

"Yes Mother, but really Ennis a wife, you have not touched me in months, so really am I your wife or your maid". Alma threw the towel at him, "Finish drying the dishes, I'm going to bed alone". She stormed down the hall Ennis held the counter, he knew she was right, but he couldn't help it, this marriage was a cover up to a lie he has been living his whole life. He loved Jack, but hated him at the moment, because of him he finally had to face who he was, and he hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ennis finished up the dishes, than went to the girls rooms. They were finished up with their homework. He told them it was lights out, they had to get some sleep it was late. They hugged their Dad, and he whispered, "Love you both"

"Love you too Daddy". Ennis walked out leaning against their door. He knew his life was all a lie, but his two girls were his pride, and joy. He loved Alma but he knew where his heart truly was it was with Jack, and he hated himself for hurting Alma, and Jack because he was to scared, to face who he truly was . He walked over to his bedroom, and opened the door. Alma was reading a book, she grabbed the blanket, and pulled it up.

"What do you want Ennis"?

"I'm sorry if I upset you, maybe your right the girls should help you around here"

"Yeah they will have to I'm getting a job"

"No I don't want you working, I'm the bread winner"

"You don't bring enough home Ennis we both need to work. I can barely pay the bills, feed us, and cloth us. I haven't bought myself a deceit dress in almost a year"

"You make your clothes, they are beautiful"

"They are plain, everyone looks at me like I'm a sad pathetic wife"

"They do not"

"How would you know Ennis your head is in the clouds half the time. You only love 3 things those girls, your horses, and going to the mountain, why would anyone love being away from family for 3 months, and enjoy it"?

"It is the money, and I love my work, and I get to clear my head"

"You get away from me"

"I love you Alma, I don't get you why start this up now? I'm leaving in two days, I didn't need to worry about you the whole time"

"Than don't go"

"I get 3 thousand Dollars, that helps us out, I have to go"

"See you would never do anything for me"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch, I can't deal with this right now"

"Yeah Ennis you never can"

"What is it do you want me to make love to you? I will if that is what you want"?

"No like I would want it now, and when you make love to me it is like a duty, I want to feel loved"

Ennis grabbed a blanket, "Talk to you later, I'm really tired". He walked out Alma threw the book at the door, she was crying. Ennis stood outside the door, he wanted to go to her, but he knew he couldn't comfort her the way a Husband should. He walked out to the living room , he was looking out the window. He whispered, "Why did you come into my life Jack Twist"? He shut his eyes, and remembered the first time he saw him. He was standing outside his truck, going in to see if Joe had a job for him too. Ennis didn't want to admit it but seeing Jack that day got him so flustered his heart was racing. He was so great at hiding the truth from people, but Jack brought out stuff in him that he never thought would come out. He shut his eyes, and thought 2 more days Jack, 2 more days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next 2 days went by slow Alma wouldn't even talk to Ennis. He didn't blame her, she was angry, and rightfully so. His heart wasn't with her it was with Jack, and he ached to see him again. He thought of him 24 hours a day, but he couldn't tell anyone, he was even afraid to write Jack. He got the occasional postcard from him, which was the highlight of his day. Alma would stare at him, and it made him feel horrible, it made him feel dirty. He brought out his suitcase, and his bag.

Jenny, and Alma Jr, ran over hugging him, "Daddy don't go"

"I have to I will be back before you know it, but you promise to be good for your Ma, Ma"

"I will promise' He smiled as he kissed their foreheads, they ran out to the porch so they could wave goodbye to him. Ennis walked over to Alma, "I will be home soon, I will miss you"

"Yeah sure you will , have a lovely time"

"I will miss you, and the girls, I have money in the drawer if you need it. The horses are being taken care of, just take care of yourself, and the girls"

"I do that already Ennis"

"I know you are a wonderful Wife, and Mother"

"Really wife, goodbye Ennis you should get going". Ennis went to kiss her but she turned away, he grabbed his bags, and went outside. He hugged the girls again, as he ran to his car, throwing the bags in, and got in, and drove off. He saw the girls waving from the porch, he had tears in his eyes, he wished he hadn't hurt Alma so bad, but he couldn't help himself. He was driving, he was sad for his girls, but excited about seeing Jack again. He was getting closer, and he was all warm inside, he needed Jack's arms around him, and he wanted to kiss him so bad. He saw Jack's truck, he was sitting on it. He was so sexy, and he waved as Ennis drove up.

Ennis sat just looking at Jack than finally opened the door of his truck. Jack was smiling, he was so excited that Ennis was finally here. Ennis laughed as he ran over to Jack, and pulled him close as they kissed. Jack slide right off the truck, right into Ennis's arms. They both fell to the ground, Jack grabbed Ennis's face, "You missed me, I see"

"Yes". They were kissing but Jack, sat up , "Lets get the tent ready, we can't do this out in the open". Ennis couldn't wait, he looked around, "No one is here"

"Ennis you always say we have to be private"

Jack smiled, "Fine in my truck". They jump in pulling their clothes off, as Jack , and Ennis become one very quickly. Jack yells out, "Slow down Ennis, not so rough". Ennis laughed, "I waited 5 months, this isn't rough". They both laugh as they made love like it was the last time. Jack was exhausted as Ennis sat beside him smiling, "Now this was wild you just couldn't wait Jack"

"Me Ennis you came on to me like a bear in heat, that was wild, but hot"

Ennis whispered, "Well we should get the tent ready, but I'm game if you are"

"Ennis what has gotten into you"?

"I love you Jack, I have needed you for so long". They kiss, as Ennis pushed Jack down, as he brought his body over him. Jack wasn't sure what was going on, but he liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ennis and Jack grabbed their bags, and were walking to their campsite with the horses, Ennis was walking ahead of Jack. He was watching him, he had this sexy walk that drove Jack crazy. Jack stood watching as Ennis turned, "Are you coming what is wrong"?

"The view from behind here is perfect"

"What the mountains"?

"No that cute butt of yours, I love that sexy walk".

Ennis laughed, "Stop staring at my butt, we have to get our tents up before dark".

Jack smiled as they continued to walk Ennis kept turning around, "Hurry up we are almost there". Ennis was running, Jack was following him. They found the spot, and dropped the bags, Ennis walked over to Jack, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ennis you are acting different did something happen"?

"Not really I'm just happy can't you tell". Ennis smiled as he was dancing, Jack laughed there was no music, but he didn't care. He ran over going into Ennis arms, as they kissed again. Ennis whispered, "I have dreamed of this moment for months, I hate that I'm hurting Alma but I can't help it"

"Alma is she ok"?

"No she hates me, I can't be the husband she needs. I only want to make love to you, I hate that I'm a fake". Ennis started to cry, Jack was shocked, he went to touch him.

Ennis walked away, "Wait I need to be alone". He walked away Jack stared he wanted to run to Ennis but he knew he needed to be alone. Jack grabbed the tent, and was putting it up. He was thinking about Ennis he has felt the sameway, but he didn't have to worry about his wife, she was happy he didn't touch her. Jack knew Ennis loved Alma, but to hear he didn't love her the way he loved him, made him feel so good, but he couldn't imagine what Alma was feeling. He was jealous of her she got him most of the year, he only got him a few weeks out of the year it wasn't fair. Jack suddenly got angry, and threw the tent down falling to the ground putting his hands to his face. Ennis turned seeing Jack throwing stuff, he ran back over.

"Jack what is the matter"?

"Why do we have to live this lie, I need you Ennis I die everyday we are apart"

"We can't you know why the world wouldn't accept us"

"I don't care about the World, I only care about you".

"Stop this Jack, we have our time together, this is all we got"

"I want more, I demand more, this isn't enough"

"It isn't for me either, I die seeing you drive away, but I'm not going to hurt my girls"

"Think about yourself Ennis, lets go somewhere where we can be ourselves, please do this for me"

Ennis yelled, "Jack stop". He turned running as Jack screamed out his name chasing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ennis stopped at the top of the hill, Jack walked over touching his back.

"Jack please I need to be alone"

"Really I thought you said you missed me was that a lie"?

"No, I missed you so much it hurt"

"Ennis please don't push me away, I want to help you"

"You want to run away, but I have responsibilities to my two sweet girls, and Alma"

"She deserves a man that loves her, she is just the Mother of your children, you were blessed with two beautiful girls"

"Yes I was they are my life, they come first Jack always"

"I understand that, but what about us"?

"This is us up on this mountain where we are alone, and we can make each other feel loved , even if it is only for a couple months out of the year"

"That might be enough for you, but I can't keep doing this"

"What are you saying, you want to move on"?

"No I want you Ennis, but this mountain isn't enough anymore"

"Well it is all I can offer, I guess it is over than"

"You want it to be over Ennis"?

"This is your choice, I will get the tent ready, I will sleep by the fire until tomorrow, I will go out first to take care of the sheep, you stay at camp". Ennis walked away, Jack felt tears come to his eyes.

"You bloody coward, your Father really did a number on you".

Ennis turned, "You are right, we are freaks, to most of the world, so yeah I'm a coward to go home, and say I'm in love with you"

"Your in love with me"?

"God you are dumb Jack, forget it". Ennis walked away, Jack walked away, he needed to get away for a few moments or he would say something he would regret forever. Ennis walked to the camp putting the tent up, he wiped tears from his eyes. He looked over seeing Jack walking away. He wanted to run to him, and say he would run away with him, but he knew he couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it to his girls, and he knew Jack was right he was scared to death, to let people know he was gay. His Father did do a number on him , he knew what happens when you come out, and he wouldn't do that to his girls, they would be ashamed of him, and that killed him. He finished the tent, and started the fire. He sat after looking at the fire burning, he shut his eyes. He whispered, "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry'

Ennis jumped when Jack walked over, "Sorry for what"?

"I was just talking to myself". Jack walked over sitting beside Ennis, "I was wrong expecting you to leave your family Ennis"

"No you have every right to demand more, but you are right I'm a coward"

Jack smiled, "No you are not a coward, but you are stubborn". Ennis smiled, "Yeah I guess I'm that but Bud you are too"

"Yeah I walked about a 1/2 mile, and all I thought about was you Ennis. I hate leaving you every trip, but having you a few months out of the year is enough for me, if you feel the same way". Ennis touched Jack's face, "I hate hurting you, and Alma, but I'm doing what I feel is right for my girls"

"I wish I was half the Father you are, Ennis you are wonderful". Jack went into his arms, they just laid holding each other for the longest time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ennis was sitting by the fire when Jack yelled out while he was in the tent. "Coming to bed Ennis it is cold out there".

Ennis smiled, "Yeah but I'm by the fire"

"Yeah you are but the fire in here is better" Ennis laughed as he got up walking over to the tent. He went inside shutting it , he sat beside Jack touching his face.

"What were you thinking about"?

"Oh nothing really just everything mostly my girls, and you"

"Ennis I don't expect you to walk away, I was wrong"

"I would never walk away, I love Alma but you have my heart. My girls mean the world to me, and I would never let them down, I'm so sorry Jack"

"I know Ennis, but sometimes you have to make yourself happy"

"Jack you think you could leave your family, and come, and live with me in some trailer, and have the town hate us"

"Ennis I'm getting divorced, she said she knew I was not in love with her. I tried but Lureen's married me really to get away from her family. I married to pretend I was someone I wasn't, but every waking moment, I dream of you, and only you. I love my little boy Bobby, he has dyslexia but Lureen won't face the fact, so I can't do anything about it. I let my boy down, but maybe he is better off without me"

"Jack your boy needs you , why would you give up your rights"?

"You don't know Lureen, and her family they suck the life out of me. I couldn't breath anymore, I had to leave or I might have killed her Father, than what would you do"?

Ennis smiled, "I would have never believed someone like you could hurt anyone"

"Ennis have you been with other men"?

Ennis pulled away, "No I didn't know I was capable of this until I met you"

"I made you like men is that what your saying"?

"I'm just saying I never felt this way, it was you, it was wild, and scary"

Jack pulled Ennis close, "You mean I put a spell on you"?

"Yeah you could say that" Ennis touched Jack's lips, "Have you been with other men"?

"What'?

"Men have you slept with other men"?

"Ennis don't ask that, what I do when we are apart shouldn't matter"

Ennis stood up, "You slept with other men"?

"Yes mostly prostitutes, I didn't have you, and I wasn't getting anything from my wife, so I went to Mexico, and it was meaningless, but it was satisfying for the time being"

Ennis screamed, "You are sick Jack, God I thought what we had was special" Ennis walked out standing by the fire. Jack grabbed his shirt putting it on.

"Ennis you are special, but what am I suppose to do"?

"Wait for me, I should be all you want"

"Really what about Alma you have sex with her to shut her up. I'm suppose to wait 9 months of the year for human touch"

"Do what you want Jack, you obviously do"?

"Ennis come on lets go to bed"

"Go to bed Jack, I will come in when I'm ready"

Jack walked over, "Come on, I'm sorry I upset you"

Ennis turned, "Is this all just sex to you Jack, it was more to me"

"I love you Ennis, the others don't mean anything to me"

"It means a lot to me, I don't know you Jack". Ennis walked away, and Jack kicked some rocks, he was so angry. Why did he tell Ennis the truth, maybe he was right, he was wrong sleeping around with male prostitutes, just to get through his lonely nights. He sat down looking at the fire, he screamed out, "Ennis I'm so sorry".

Ennis was walking hearing Jack yell out. He was about to go back, but he needed to be alone to think, so he kept walking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ennis was sitting by a tree, just staring ahead he didn't even realize Jack walked over to him.

"Ennis come back to the camp it is cold out"

"Am I selfish Jack expecting you to be mine, than I leave you for months, expecting you to be faithful"

"Your not wrong but I'm not strong like you. I hurt so bad knowing you are with Alma, and I'm sitting in some hotel room thinking about us. I pray my boy Bobby doesn't turn out like me, he is such a sweet little guy. Lureen won't let me see him, she says I'm a bad role model, I am God I hate myself"

Ennis touched his shoulder, "She has no right to keep you from your boy"

"Really you hate me I go to Mexico , and have sex with male prostitutes because when I leave, I never see those men again. I will say I feel sick after, but I put everything out of my mind except for the fact someone is loving me, and that is sick I have to pay for it"

"God Jack stop I feel bad enough"

"I will stop, I will never be with anyone ever again, I will wait for you Ennis. I can't lose what we have, I'm so sorry" Ennis touched his face, "You don't need prostitutes Jack, and your a good man Lureen is wrong, fight to see little Bobby" Jack stood up, "No he is better off without me, you are a great Father, but I'm not"

Ennis stood up walking over to Jack, "You are a good man, I hate thinking you turn to other men, but I understand"

"You do I don't"

"I'm selfish, I stay with Alma living a lie, but I'm a great Dad. I would die for my girls, I don't want people calling their Daddy sick names. They love me, I hate that I can't be who I want to be because of people, and their twisted minds"

Jack moved close, "We could do this together. I'm sure your girls would understand, and Alma could be with someone that would treat her right. You are not a good husband, you know it Ennis"

"I know but I can't come out, you know what the town people will say, and maybe do"

"OK we will not think about that right now, lets go back to camp." Jack took his hand as Ennis, and him walked back. Jack smiled, "Ennis you are scary when you are angry"

"I know but I think I already knew you were seeing other men. I hate it, but maybe if you continue please don't tell me. I pray you are careful, because you could get sick"

"I use protection but it is over, I will never do it again"

Ennis smiled as he moved close bringing his lips over Jack's. Jack wrapped his arms around his waist, as they kissed so tenderly, but passionately. Jack lifted Ennis's shirt than started to unbutton it. Ennis smiled, "What are you doing"?

"Well I thought we would make up properly"

"Jack"

"Ennis please don't push me away it will kill me". Ennis pulled Jack close as they kissed, than Jack whispered, "Lets go in the tent".

Ennis and Jack went in, they sat on the sleeping blanket, and stared into each others eyes. Ennis was so in love with Jack, his eyes were drawing him in, he never needed or wanted anyone like he wanted Jack at this moment. He laid Jack back as he moved over him kissing him as Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis. They touched, and caressed each other than they totally gave themselves to each other. They pulled the sleeping blanket over them , they laid naked in each others arms. They knew the world around them didn't understand what they felt, but at the moment, all that mattered was they were together, and they loved each other so much.


End file.
